<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Pleasure by DATTEBAYOOH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625765">Sick Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH'>DATTEBAYOOH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naruto is at Itachi's mercy?<br/>What if Itachi is a damn handsome Psycho who lust after Naruto?<br/>Smut<br/>Itafemnaru<br/>Psycho Itachi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND VIOLENCE<br/>It will have hardcore smut and dark themes such as sexual abuse, violence, blood, knife and etc. If you're not comfortable with such themes- PLEASE DO NOT READ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Naruto groaned as her bleary gaze gradually came into focus, her brows scrunching as a dull throbbing began to pound at the back of her head. She vaguely remembered going into Konoha Market, only to find herself mugged and smacked over the head with a blunt instrument. She hadn't seen any faces or heard any distinguishable voices, but that didn't mean she was any less terrified by her predicament.<br/>Just when Naruto was about to try and sit up to see where she was, she heard a soft humming in the far corner of the room that was soon followed by several soft, deep little grunts in between each measure. Who sings and grunts? <br/>Careful to keep her head from moving, Naruto allowed her curious gaze to stray over toward the source of the noise, only to inhale sharply at what she saw. There, in all his terrifying glory sat Itachi, his eyes closing in utter rapture as he continued to make a quick, jerking motion with his arm. Furrowing her golden brows in confusion, it was then that Naruto realized his pants were... oh, they were open, and he was... oh, God!<br/>Feeling the sudden urge to retch, Naruto couldn't help but wonder who he was thinking of, and if it was her. Trembling ever-so-slightly, the blonde found that despite her tremendous disgust, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the guy pleasuring himself. It was alarmingly fascinating to see a man who was so charmed by death, blood and destruction actually indulging himself in the baser forms of humanity. Naruto had to admit that the thought of Itachi even being the slightest bit sexual had never crossed her mind, but now as she watched him stroke his length, she found that her assumptions were quite wrong.<br/>Releasing yet another pleasured grunt, Itachi giggled slightly as he continued to pump his firm arousal, Naruto swallowing once she realized how swollen and purple his tip looked. Good God, no wonder the man was such a grumpy psychopath —if she had that monster of a thing hanging between her legs, she'd probably be angry at the world, too!<br/>Blushing over her inappropriate musings, Naruto decided to play it safe and pretend to be unconscious, but that's when she realized that Itachi's lazy, lascivious eyes were now focused directly upon her trembling form. Oh, shit.</p><p><br/>"Well hello there, Naruto. So glad to see you´ve awakened! You wanna give me a hand over here?" he asked, a string of giggles erupting from his mouth as his tongue flicked across his scars. He watched as a look of absolute disgust passed over Naruto's face, her two-tone eyes quickly darting away from the sight of his length. And yet, despite her tremendous disgust, her eyes kept creeping back down toward his stiff member as if she were sneaking peeks against her will. He laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying her extreme discomfort. <br/>"Enjoying the view?" he teased, giggling madly at the expression of abhorrence upon her face. </p><p>"The only view I'll enjoy is the sight of Konoha once I'm safe and sound, and far away from you!" Naruto spat. "Now you'd better let me go before I decide to press charges!"<br/>Itachi giggled, his red lips pulling back into a twisted grin. "No can do, Naru-chan. Not until I get what I want from you." He'd already ripped the front of her blouse open with his knife while she was unconscious, and it gave him a nice view of her ample cleavage. His eyes hungrily roamed her body, noting the way her firm, full D-cup breasts threatened to spill over the tight demi bra. It was tantalizing, the swell of her tits against the fabric, the curve of her creamy bronze, full mounds pushing against the top. It provided him with just the right amount of a tease and he couldn´t wait to see the look on her face when he ripped the blouse completely off her body.<br/>He watched as she looked down at her chest, hearing her gasp in surprise as she realized her breasts were partially exposed. He had made sure to restrain her hands so that they were completely useless, and the look on her face told him she was mortified by her predicament. It amused him, seeing the look of embarrassment upon her face, tantalizing red hue covering her whiskered like marks on her cheeks —creating an erotic yet angelic look, knowing that she was exposed and completely unable to do anything about it. His laughter filled the air as he watched her maneuverer her body, desperately trying to hide her exposed cleavage. As she sat up against the wall he giggled in delight, watching as a nipple freed itself from the lacy constraints of her bra. <br/>Naruto's face reddened as she looked down at her exposed tit and then back up at him in horror. Itachi stuck his tongue out, wiggling it in a suggestive manner. Chuckling, he then stroked his length a bit faster, but not too quickly. He had to make this last and draw it out as long as possible. <br/>His finger rubbed against the tip of his penis, scraping the slit with his nail. He loved the semi-painful action, for it sent pleasurable spasms right down to his anus. He shivered slightly from the delicious sensation, his eyes fixated upon Naruto's bare nipple. <br/>"Feel like taking a ride?" He gave an exaggerated gyration of his hips, giggling at her reaction. As he did so, his eyes swept over the outline of her areola, goosebumps surrounding her stiff, pointed dark pink nipples. He imagined licking and sucking on them, then latching onto them with his teeth. He would bite hard until she cried out in pain, perhaps even draw a bit of blood. He swallowed, arousal heightening as he imagined how she would taste and smell. <br/>He pictured a trail of blood sliding down her chest and mixing with the thick, milky-white fluid of his semen. His eyes glimmered excitedly at the thought, and he temporarily paused his stroking. He rose to a standing position, pulling the black fabric of his pants up so he could walk over to her. <br/>"How about we have a bit of fun?" he suggested, a devious grin spreading across his lips as he walked toward his latest victim.<br/>"A bit of fun?" Naruto reiterated, her cerulean periwinkle orbs glared up at him. Almost seeming to consider his proposition, she finally nodded before agreeing, "Well alright then, we can play a game...I call it Castrate the Sex Offending Asshole. I cut off your balls and send them to your mother, and then you can't ever kidnap and rape poor, unsuspecting women again!"<br/>Struggling about indignantly as she heard Itachi's laughter, Naruto glowered up at the guy as she rocked back and forth with the hopes of moving away from him. Unfortunately for her, all this action did was fully release her breast from the confinements of her bra, a shudder escaping her plump lips when she heard Itachi give a strangled whine.<br/>When Naruto allowed her gaze to travel straight in front of her, she realized that she was face-to-face with his firm 13 inch arousal. Feeling as if she could retch (despite it being a good three feet away), she promptly turned her head and whimpered as she tried not to cry. A good portion of her hair had fallen out of her bun amidst her struggle, and now she was quite thankful to the strands obscuring most of her vision.</p><p><br/>"What could you possibly want from me?" Naruto finally managed to whisper, her breasts heaving as she tried to still the raging adrenaline within her body. "You have nothing I want, so I wish you'd just realize that and let me go!"<br/>"My my, so you´re playing hard to get, are you? Well that´s okay, I don´t mind a challenge — I find it fun!" Itachi giddily walked closer to her, coming to a stop in front of her face as he dropped his pants. He gave his stiff cock a few rough strokes, reaching down with his free hand to brush the strands of blonde hair away from her eyes. He giggled at the look of hatred and anger burning in her normally soft gaze and grinned. <br/>"Come on, don´t you wanna take a few licks?" Itachi was standing directly in front of Naruto now, the engorged head of his penis mere inches from her pouty lips. He grabbed her by the hair, wrapping a few blonde silk  strands around his fingers, releasing a cry of pain from her as he slammed her head back against the wall. He took pleasure in the look of alarm on her face, the way her eyes widened at the sight of him pushing his erection toward her lips. </p><p><br/>“It´s just aching for attention!” he purred.<br/>Naruto let loose a helpless little whimper —much like a fox would— as his throbbing member made contact with her mouth. Pre-cum glistened on the tip of his swollen cock, and as he squeezed the head he gave a small grunt, releasing a drip of the slippery fluid onto her petal lips. <br/>“Lick it off, Vixen” he urged, his porcelain hands retrieving a knife from his coat pocket as he flicked out the blade. A devious smirk crossed his lips as she hesitantly stuck her pink tongue out, her face the picture of complete humiliation. Slowly he slid the blade down toward her breasts, tracing the knife point around an erect nipple. As she licked the tip of his penis he released a small moan, his blade pressing firmly against her cleavage. As the sharp tip dug into her flesh she let loose a sharp gasp, looking up at him in fear. <br/>“Well what´s wrong, pet? You look scared!” he chuckled wryly, enjoying the look of terror in her cerulean periwinkle orbs. <br/>The sharp blade sliced into the front strip of her bra, completely releasing both of her breasts. He kneeled down on both knees, face positioned nose to nose with her own, lips pulled back into a mad leer. Relinquishing the hold on his cock, he placed his hands upon her thighs, sliding them along her silky nylon-covered legs. </p><p><br/>“Whaddaya say we get you out of this stuffy little suit, huh?” He grabbed the bottom of her skirt to cut it off of her, ripping the rest of it away to reveal a pair of thong panties. His hands roughly parted her legs, causing her to gasp in shame. He yanked one shoe off and then the other, tossing them to the side with dull little clunks. One of her legs made a move to kick him in the groin, but his reflexes were too quick and he caught her by the ankle amidst his amusement. <br/>“Naughty Vixen, very naughty! So you wanna play rough, do ya?” The lethally sharp blade sliced through pantyhose and met skin, releasing a cry of anguish from Naruro's lips. <br/>A ripping sound filled the air as Itachi tore into her nylons, making her squeal as he yanked at them with his hands, tearing them to shreds. Removing them off her legs, he tossed the remnants to the ground. The tip of his knife slid into her panties, blade slicing upward to cut them clean off her body. Completely exposed and at his mercy, she would do whatever he wanted her to, but making her do it wasn´t enough; she was going to enjoy it and beg him for more. <br/>The tip of his fingers rubbed over the lips of her exposed pearl as he purred, “Mmm, very nice! Does it taste as good as it looks?” he teased, his tongue sliding slowly and deliberately over his ruby lips.<br/>Itachi's fingers parted her folds and with a quick, sudden thrust, he drove the hilt of the knife inside of her body. <br/>Humiliated and practically in tears, Naruto gave a pitiful whine when she felt the unwelcome invasion, her eyes squeezing tightly closed as she subconsciously clenched her thighs. “Please” she begged, her voice growing notably huskier, "please just let me go... I don't understand why you need me here!" <br/>Arching her back when Itachi responded by pressing the blade in deeper, she glared up at him through her bangs, her heart pounding as he continued to manipulate her dry opening. She didn't want him, and she'd be damned if she let him touch her any more than he already had! <br/>Deciding to play it coy, Naruto parted her lips and released a soft little moan, her hips wiggling as she begged, “Please, touch my breasts...they need more attention than my, um...uh...”<br/>Thankful that she didn't have to finish her train of thought, Naruto acted upon the Uchiha's distraction and used her heel to nail him directly in the face. When he gave a whoop of laughter, she shimmied backwards in a crab-like walk, her cheeks flushed with indignation as she snarled, “You just stay the hell away from me, you freak! I didn't think a man of your superiority would be willing to be lumped in the same category as a common rapist!”<br/>Giggling Itachi replied, “A rapist, Naruto? If I wanted to rape you, doll, I would have already done it. This is just a bit of foreplay!” He grabbed onto her leg, pulling her back toward him with a hard yank. “Ooooh, feisty! I like a woman with a little fight in her!” <br/>Itachi climbed on top of her, grabbing her by the throat as he backhanded her across the face. His strong hands pinned her legs to the ground, seizing control of her before she had a chance to react. He pressed the blade threateningly up against her thigh, crimson eyes burning into her own with a threatening stare. <br/>“You know, you’re so beautiful when you’re mad, but you really need to loosen up! You’re so tense!” Itachi remarked, his blade slicing through her skin to produce a shallow cut upon her stomach, then trailing down further to rest upon her inner thigh. </p><p><br/>His teeth grinded into the soft tissue of her neck, making her bleed as he left his mark. He then moved his head down toward her breasts, tongue flicking across her nipples and teeth latching on to give the buds a rough nibble. His lips released themselves from her pink peak with a wet pop, the fingers of his left hand sliding teasingly across her thighs. <br/>Placing his thumb on her clit, Itachi began trailing over it slowly with his nail, watching her face closely for a reaction. His middle finger pushed deep inside of her, searching and probing for that special spot. He slowly built up speed as his thumb began making small circles around her clit, all the while looking at her with curiosity as his lips pulled back into a dark, devious smirk. Pressing on his blade, Itachi eagerly produced a shallow cut on her thigh. Removing his finger from her semi-wet cave, he gripped her thighs tightly and moved his head down between her legs, his wet appendage sliding across her thigh like a snake as he groaned when her coppery essence filled his mouth. He took a moment to immerse himself in the taste and scent of her blood, then slid his tongue closer toward the heat which lay between her legs. <br/>The reminder of Itachi's stinging slap still burned across Naruto's sacarred cheek as she laid there, her bottom lip quivering as she found that she could no longer forefend the tears. Feeling ashamed that the madman was able to see her at her most vulnerable point, she directed her gaze off to the side so that he wouldn't see her face and shuddered, her hips bucking as she tried to avoid his sensual tongue. <br/>“Stop” she rasped, her teeth grinding into the soft pad of her lower lip, “please...please stop...” <br/>But Itachi did not stop, which caused Naruto to give a sharp intake of breath when she felt his moist tongue circling her aching point in a teasing arc. He never directly touched her clit, but the shame Naruto felt over the tingling between her thighs more than made up for the lack of emotion she conveyed. <br/>Thrusting her D-cup breasts upward with a breathy sigh, Naruto gave a strangled little whine when Itachi's tongue began to manipulate her faster and faster, her bound hands trailing down her body until she rested them right above her loins. Ignoring Itachi as if he were no longer there, she closed her eyes and slid her fingers forward until she was caressing her clit and raising her hips. If he wasn't going to touch her where she needed to be touched, Naruto sure as hell was going to do the job herself. <br/>Itachi's adonis face peered up at her from between her thighs, his eyes hooded and dark as a smug little smile played across his lips. He grabbed onto her fingers and pushed them roughly away from her clit. He wanted to tease her and make her beg for him to satisfy her, but most of all, he had to be in control. <br/>He felt the buck of her hips, heard her breathy little sighs, and smelled the tangy aroma of her juices. He knew what Naruto wanted but continued to ignore it, his mouth covering every inch of her flesh except 'there'. His long tongue flicked back and forth rapidly, two of his fingers pushing through the tightness of her slit. He slipped them in until they could go no further, pumping them in and out as his tongue worked over the swollen lips of her pussy. He gripped her bound hands tightly, restraining them from any movement. Controlling her with his tongue, he kept her on the edge until he knew she would beg him for release. Her juices were dripping from within and coating his tongue with her fragrant arousal. The scent was intoxicating and made Itachi dizzy with lust. His stiff cock throbbed, aching desperately for release and he was going to get it. </p><p> </p><p>Halting the movement of his tongue, he pulled his face back from between her legs, fingers sliding out of her soaking center. They glistened with her juices and he slid them into his mouth to lick them off, smacking his lips in appreciation. “Mmmm, tasty, but I think we need a slight change in position to make things a bit more interesting.” He grinned widely. <br/>Itachi moved upward, turning himself around so they could give each other mutual stimulation. He straddled Naruto so that his cock hovered directly above her face, his heavy balls dangling right over her lips as he lowered his face down between her legs. “Why don’t you put those pretty little lips of yours to work, Vixen? And make it good” he purred, his fingers parting the lips of her pussy to reveal her pink little clit.<br/>Naruto felt her loins tighten with his words, yet the embarrassment of her blatant arousal made her squirm with discomfort. While Itachi was stimulating her, she'd subconsciously been staring at his stiff member in silent appreciation, for she'd never seen a lover so uncomfortable and impatient for her touch. The thought had unfortunately aroused her even further, so when Itachi had suggested such a taboo position, she couldn't help but wonder if he had read her mind. She'd wanted to touch him, to feel him at his most vulnerable, for she was positive that nary a woman in her situation had been given such a thrill.<br/>Lifting her hips when she felt Itachi part her swollen folds, Naruto gave a helpless little whine as her lips brushed against his tip. He pushed back on her in response, a strong tingle fluttering within her gut as she opened her mouth and gingerly allowed him to thrust past her lips. Surprisingly not disquieted by the sudden invasion (she had never been too thrilled about giving head in the past), Naruto slid her tongue across his tip in a slow, deliberate lick. She could taste his excitement, and her womb clenched in unabashed anticipation of what was yet to come. Making a soft, breathy little noise in the back of her throat, Naruto took him in deeper and moaned around his member, her voiced pleasure vibrating down his shaft as she wished her hands were free so she could touch him. <br/>In spite of her pleasure, Naruto couldn't help but feel like a wanton whore. After all, who in their right mind would willingly be stimulating a psychopathic CEO? She knew it was partially because the thought of being with a dangerous man excited her, but on the other hand, neither Sasuke or Neji had ever been too good with their tongues. Itachi was ridiculously skilled at what he did, for each stroke made her tense up and whimper like a frightened fox. <br/>Itachi drove his tongue in deep, immersing it into Naruto's hot, fragrant wetness. As she moaned around his cock he grunted, sharp tingles of pleasure shooting down the length of his shaft. He stroked her hard clit with his skilled tongue, then used his lips to pull and feverishly suck her little bud, the sound of her whimpers filling his ears like blessed music. He slid his shaft as far into her mouth as it would go, driving his swollen tip down until it hit the back of her throat. He grunted as it made contact, relishing in the exquisite feeling of her gag reflex massaging his cock. After a few moments he thrust his hips upward, sliding his length up as he savored the suction-like feel of her lips wrapped tightly around him. His face contorted with pleasure, the sound of her soft moans filling him to the brim with lust. <br/>As he slid his cock in and out of her mouth, his tongue continued to assault her clit, all the while licking and sucking with a ravenous frenzy. Her hot, sweet aroma enveloped his nostrils and he thoroughly enjoyed her increasing excitement. His tongue lapped up her juices, licking at the glistening pink wetness within.</p><p> <br/>As Itachi inserted one of his fingers inside of her tight slit, he pumped it in and out of her hot center as he mercilessly lashed his tongue against her throbbing clit. He alternated long, torturous strokes with quick, frantic flicks of his tongue, all the while feeling her leg muscles tense up with each lash of his wet appendage. <br/>He skillfully brought her close to the breaking point, then gradually eased up, removing his head from between her legs. He lifted himself up to cut her bound wrists free, for he needed to feel her hands working on his length. He wanted to feel her gripping and stroking his cock, pleasuring him until he found the release he so desperately needed. After all, it was more about his pleasure than hers, and he wanted to use her to his full advantage in every way that he could. <br/>Whimpering gratefully when the tight bonds loosened, Naruto rubbed her sore wrists and sighed when Itachi returned to his rightful position. Wiggling her hips, she eagerly lifted herself so he could better stimulate her clit, the curve of her mouth parting as she gave a strangled little whine. Unbuttoning his vest and honey-combed shirt, Soojung closed her eyes and ground her sex harshly against Itachi's face, her breaths coming in short, soft little pants as she firmly grabbed him and guided his shaft back toward her quivering mouth. Smoothing her tongue along his hardness, Naruto eagerly drew him in deeper until his tip rested against her throat, her moans now full of an animalistic hunger as she repeatedly swallowed around his length. As her throat muscles contracted about his swollen tip, she used both hands to jack him as she sucked, her fingers occasionally scratching along his flesh to create the delicious sensation of both pleasure and pain. <br/>Whimpering when he gave an exceptionally arousing lick, Naruto tossed her head back and choked on a moan, her mouth briefly releasing Itachi's cock as she panted and squirmed beneath his touch. "Oh God, you're so...so..." Completely unable to finish, Naruto blushed when she conceded that she'd never really talked dirty to a man before, but she longed to tell Itachi exactly what he was making her feel. It was exquisite, filthy and wonderful all at once, and as her breath warmed his tip, she closed her eyes and willingly took him back in her mouth.<br/>Swirling her tongue in a circular motion, Naruto imagined that she was kissing the guy of crime, for she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to share something so intimate with a maniac. Moaning softly when his nails dug into her thighs, Naruto bucked her hips and sucked more frantically on Itachi's throbbing arousal. He had to be close —they both were, she could feel it —and the thought of finally tasting him made her squirm with anticipation.<br/>As her hands began pumping his cock, Itachi released a low moan, hissing as she expertly manipulated his stiff organ with her mouth and fingers. Lifting his head for a few seconds, he panted at her from between her legs, “Fuck, Naruto, you´re such a good little cock-sucker...”, his tongue diving back into her wetness before delving deep between her soft, pink pussy lips. His tongue dipped in and out a few times, wiggling as it delved deep within to massage her inner walls. Pulling the appendage back out, he swirled it around her clit a few times, then finally swept it over the sensitive flesh. His finger continued to plunge in and out of her tightness, sloppy wet noises filling the air as he pumped her harder and harder. <br/>Electric shocks coursed throughout Itachi's body as they stimulated one another, his frame trembling as Naruto ran her fingernails along his sensitive flesh. His finger began to move faster inside of her, using short, fast little pumps that went in and out of her soaking pleasure hole. He could feel his cock bulging against her tongue and lips, his balls tightening with the longing for release. Itachi ran his tongue all over her glistening lips while still giving special attention to her most sensitive bud. He knew he was close to climaxing, and judging from her incredible oral technique, he was going to cum hard.<br/>As Naruto's tongue swirled around his engorged head, he moaned deeply into her pussy, diligently inserting a second finger inside of her. His moans became louder as she enthusiastically sucked and licked his large shaft; the pace of her tongue had quickened, and he grunted loudly from the feel of her hot, wet mouth working to please him. A warm tingle ran down his body toward his crotch and his heavy, swollen balls signaled his impending orgasm. <br/>Itachi's long fingers worked tirelessly inside of her twitching hole, thrusting them in and out as he gently nibbled on her tender clit. Her muscles tightly gripped his fingers as he pushed them between her pink, slippery lips, the tip of his tongue lightly tickling her clit for a few moments before he thrashed it against the bud. He tongued the sensitive piece of flesh relentlessly, fingers curving inside of her pussy as he searched for that special spot.  Itachi's lips then sealed tightly around her clit, sucking and rolling the nub as he continued to probe her with his fingers. It only took a few more frantic strokes of her tongue before he lost control. Holding her thighs in a tight grip, his nails broke through skin as his cock began to pulse. <br/>Shudders wracked Itachi's lean frame, and his breath came out in quick, short pants as he immersed himself in the intense waves of pleasure. With a low, guttural moan he came, thrusting deeply past her lips as copious amounts of his seed shot straight into her awaiting mouth. <br/>Jumping in surprise at the sudden release, Naruto soon recovered from her shock and eagerly sucked and swallowed his salty cum, her eyes closing as she applied more pressure to his tip so she could devour every last drop of him. It was intoxicating to know she'd successfully pleasured a madman, and even though she'd nearly orgasmed herself into unconsciousness, she wasn't quite through with him just yet. Like Itachi, Naruto planned on getting her release in any way possible, even if that meant invoking the tremendous ire of a psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of Itachi's weakened disposition, Naruto used her upper body strength to roll him over so that she was now straddling his face. She heard him grunt in surprise (and most likely displeasure), but Naruto ignored him and began to grind her glistening sex against his tongue. Bending over so that she could kiss his firm stomach, she then eagerly nipped, licked and sucked his flesh as she travelled down his toned torso toward the gradually hardening member between his legs. Rocking her hips against his nose and lips, Naruto gave a breathless little gasp as she dug her nails into his sides, her teeth scraping against his skin as she felt the muscles of his stomach quiver against her open mouth.<br/>Now grinding much harder against his face, Naruto moaned against his navel while purring, "You can do better than that..", her hand eagerly encircling his shaft before giving him a long, deliberate stroke. Itachi's grunts of both surprise and pleasure made Naruto sigh, her free hand pinching and tweaking one of her nipples as she lowered her mouth to his tip and dragged her tongue across the sensitive flesh. "Make me cum, and I'll return the favor" she whispered, her cheeks reddening as it suddenly dawned at her that she was being the wanton little whore that she didn't want to be. With Sasuke, she'd typically sucked him off, spit out his excitement, and then rolled over and went to sleep. But now... She blushed in embarrassment. Now she wanted more, more, more and more, and desired to be taken in every way possible. At the back of her mind, Naruto knew that she should feel mortified for her doings as this is Sasuke's brother but she's already forgone in pleasure. Pausing her handiwork, Naruto lifted her head from between Itachi's legs and turned to give him a dusky look with her big blue sapphire periwinkle orbs, her hips shifting in aroused discomfort as she breathlessly parted her lips and waited for his reaction. She wasn't sure how far he was willing to take their shameful display of wanton behavior, but all she knew was that, for the first time in her entire life, she was completely prepared to try things she'd never tried before.<br/>Placing his hands on Naruto's bubble butt, Itachi dug his nails into her supple flesh and raked them across her bare cheeks. As his fingernails broke through skin he laughed, relishing in the feeling of her blood beneath his fingertips. Using his right hand, he gave Naruto a loud smack on the bottom, then lifted her up off of his body with his strong hands. Taking control once again, he roughly pushed her to the ground before quickly climbing on top of her. <br/>“Vixen, you insatiable little whore. Looks like you’re getting a bit greedy.” His powerful hands seized her wrists, pinning them above her head. “Does this excite you? Lying there helpless like a little plaything, not knowing what I'll do next?” His teeth grazed over her neck, hot breath ghosting along her skin as he travelled up to her mouth. “I’ve been playing easy with you, but I can play hard, too.” With a flicker of evil in his eyes, Itachi kissed one corner of her mouth and then the other. Slowly and seductively he slid his tongue across her lower lip, grinning as he did so. Using his teeth, he then nibbled on the soft padding before slipping the tip of his appendage into her mouth. Kissing her roughly, he pressed the heat of his body against her own and dominated her tongue, pushing against it with his own appendage as he explored the depths of her mouth, the taste of her excitement still lingering on his lips. <br/>Pulling back from the kiss, Itachi licked the base of her throat as he murmured, “You just can´t get enough, can you? So just what is it you want to do now, hmm?” He nibbled on her earlobe, the heat of his cock pressing up against her pussy. His voice dropped, becoming soft and sensuously evil as he purred, “I can do lots of sweet, lovely little things to you, Naruto. Things you’ve never even dreamed of.” His cock pulsed against her, his sexual excitement heightening as delicious, dark thoughts coursed through his head. He bit down on her neck and breasts, leaving behind deep indentations and red welts. His nips were fiercely rough, releasing blood as his teeth broke through skin, the rich smell of her coppery liquid invading his nostrils and making him breathe heavily with lust. After he captured one nipple in his mouth and noisily suckled, he moved to the other mound and moaned when the taste of her blood entered his mouth. He released her wrists from his hands, then slid them down between her legs as he parted her knees. Grasping his cock as he gave the swollen tip a rough squeeze, he guided it teasingly toward her wet entrance and got into position. A hand reached up to grasp her neck, fingers sliding tenderly over her soft skin. Engulfing it with his long fingers, he gave her throat a hard squeeze as he entered her. <br/>Thrusting into Naruto's tight entrance with a grunt, Itachi drove himself deep inside until he could go no further, working his hips into a rhythm as he began to fuck her. Moaning deeply as he felt her tightness grip him, his face hovered over hers, his nose nearly touching her own as he stared darkly into her eyes. Chuckling, he announced, “Oh, and if you want me to make you cum, I’m afraid you’re going to have to beg me. You’re here to serve me.” His lips twisted into a devious grin, cock pummeling in and out of her with hard, rapid thrusts. <br/>Naruto gave a surprised yelp when she felt him invading her body, her head tossing back as she felt her walls strain as they encompassed his entire girth. Biting her bottom lip until it bled, she began making soft mewling noises as she dug her nails into his shoulders, her hips rolling up in order to meet with each of his animalistic thrusts. <br/>When Itachi told her that she was nothing but a mere plaything, Naruto glared defiantly up at him before seizing him by the hair and forcing her mouth over his. Feverishly storming her tongue into his mouth, she licked, sucked, and bit at his lips as she managed to force him up into a sitting position, her hands gripping his cheeks as she lowered her mouth to the hollow of his neck and gently bit down on his flesh. “If you want to play games” she testily whispered, “I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”<br/>Reluctantly ceasing the movement of her hips, she dragged her nails down Itachi's back and abruptly disengaged herself from his firm arousal, a soft whimper escaping her throat due to the loss of contact as she shakily lifted herself up onto her knees. Lowering her body yet again, she teased the tip of his cock with her moist slit before sinking down to a third of his manhood, her teeth clenching as she fought her damndest not to succumb and sink down the rest of the way. Slowly working her hips, she forced back gasp after gasp as she quivered and hurriedly withdrew yet again, her mouth brushing against his as she whispered, “I may be greedy, but you’re the one who brought me here. You shouldn’t have taken me against my will unless you were willing to make a few compromises.” <br/>Moaning when she gently eased Itachi's tip back into her slick womb, Naruto bit his ear and pressed her hardened nipples against his chest, all her willpower going into her tease as she yet again kept herself from giving him what he truly wanted. She needed to prove that she was just as strong as he was, and she was completely willing to do anything to make him see that.<br/>Itachi grabbed Naruto by the hips, hands sliding down from her waist to her butt where he stopped to grasp her firm, rounded cheeks. As she slowly slid down on top of his length he gave a small groan, both aroused and frustrated by her tease. Her tight heat enveloped his cock and he sunk his nails into her skin, relishing in the sensation of her sinking slowly down around him. She was toying with him, but he didn’t plan on letting her carry her routine on for very long. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to after all, seeing how he was the one used to doing the teasing, not the other way around. <br/>His tongue trailed hot and slow across her neck, circling over her jugular, then stopping as he nibbled at her skin. Moving his hands onto her hips, he shifted beneath her as he struggled to push his erection up further inside her heat. His fingers dug into her flesh, encouraging her to rock her hips forward against him. Beginning to thrust upward ever so slightly, Itachi placed his face against her neck, groaning into her throat. <br/>One of his hands travelled up toward a fistful of silky locks, and he jerked her head back to expose her throat. His wet appendage swept across the expanse of her neck, roughly sucking against the already bitten areas. He lightly bit into the middle of her throat, then travelled further down to her right breast. Rocking his hips into hers, he used the tip of his tongue to lightly flick across her nipple, tickling the rock hard protrusion as he coated it with his saliva. Moving his tongue in a circular motion, he then began to encircle her nipple before fanning further out to work his way around her areola. He continued to only use the tip, not wanting to give her the full sensations he knew she craved. <br/>Moving to her other breast he continued the tease, this time swirling around and around her nipple, never allowing the moisture of his tongue to ever make contact with it. <br/>Releasing the fistful of blonde hair, he brought his hand down between her legs and began to finger her clit, rubbing it rapidly from side to side as he rocked his hips upward. He desperately wanted to bury himself in to the hilt and pound her senseless until she cried for mercy, but he wasn't about to lower himself for the sake of his pleasure. <br/>“You won’t be able to keep the tease up for much longer, Naruto. I can tell you’re just dying to have me take control again, aren’t you?” Itachi gave another rough thrust upward, his finger still stroking her hardened clit.</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated with the game they were playing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. Thrusting his hips upward, he drove his cock up deep inside of her, all the while moving her hips with his hands. His thrusts were hard and forceful, bouncing her up and down on his cock as he tightened his grip on her waist. The rhythm increased as he jutted up into her faster and faster, her ass slamming down onto his lap again and again. <br/>“Come on, come on, ride my cock” he growled, giving her a few sharp, stinging slaps on each ass cheek. <br/>Naruto’s breasts jiggled as he forcefully jabbed his length up inside of her, grunting from the feel of her juices coating his shaft from beginning to end. He couldn’t stay beneath her the entire time, because he knew he needed complete control if he was to be satisfied. <br/>Reaching up to twist and pull at her nipples as he bounced her up and down his length, he found he still wasn’t completely satiated. He wouldn’t be until he was on top of her, forcing her to submit completely, driving himself deeper and deeper until he pumped her body full of his seed.<br/>Naruto bit her lip in order to suppress a sharp cry of desire, her nails digging into Itachi’s back as she realized her tease was beginning to backfire. Thighs quivering, she tried to withdraw once again, but was halted when the clown prince's strong hands prevented her hips from moving. Moaning in frustration, Naruto tried slapping his hands away, but he only responded by digging his nails deep into her flesh, her eyes rolling back in her head when she felt his manhood begin to roughly thrust between her slick walls.<br/>Biting down on his shoulder, Naruto whimpered as she finally succumbed and began to ride him, her breathless gasps warming his skin as she closed her eyes and ran the fire of her tongue from his neck to his earlobe. Moaning and gasping as she gripped at Itachi's hair for stability, Naruto pounded her hips against his and whispered his ridiculous pseudonym over and over, her longing for control wearing thin as he gripped at her ass and forced her down his length so he penetrated her more deeply. “Please” she begged, her lips pausing over his, “I-I need you to- to...” Unable to finish, Naruto whined and tossed her head back when his fingers teasingly stroked her clit.<br/>Naruto didn’t have to finish the sentence for Itachi to understand what she desired, for it was finally time for him to take control. He would have to, if he was to be completely satisfied. Although the sight of Naruto riding him was a treat for his eyes, he longed to be on top and to take charge once again. He gave a few more quick thrusts before halting the movement of his hips. <br/>Gripping her tightly, he pushed her onto her back, taking care not to remove his cock as he got back on top of her. Lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders for maximum penetration, he slid in balls deep, immersing himself in her tight, warm space. His large hands guided her hips, matching them to the rhythm of his thrusts. <br/>Her inner muscles tightly gripped his shaft, making him groan from the exquisite pleasure. Straightening up, he watched as his cock plunged in and out of her tight hole, pulling back as he withdrew, then ramming himself back in to the hilt. Slowly he pulled his hips back, withdrawing his length until only the tip remained inside. He quickly thrust himself back inside of her heat, once again burying himself in deep between her snug walls. <br/>The sensation of Itachi’s fullness stroking against Naruto’s tightness was like a hot wire against his nerve ends, his hips rocking forward with increased vigor as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. Leaning back over her, the tips of Itachi’s locks brushed against her cheek as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. One hand reached up to her throat, his long fingers lacing around to engulf her slim neck. His large hands gripped her almost possessively, using long, hard pumps as he slammed himself deeper inside of her body. <br/>As his thrusts became quicker and rougher he growled into her mouth, pulling back from the kiss to fix her with a long, deep stare. His dark eyes glittered with excitement, fingernails digging into the skin of her throat as his tongue flicked over ruby lips. He took small, yet hungry nips along the edge of her collarbone, his teeth latching on to pierce the delicate skin. <br/>His mouth journeyed down toward her breasts, stopping to kiss and suck at the pulse point on her neck. Hips bucking wildly, he pumped away at her, listening to the sounds of their bodies smacking together in the room. His lips brushed over her nipples, tongue leaping out to suck and nibble on them. <br/>Grunting breathlessly, he began to pound into her with an increased fierceness, their bodies anxiously colliding with the need for satisfaction. His fingers pressed into her skin with each violent thrust, his breathing fast and hard. The pressure continued to build in his groin, his balls aching for release as he mercilessly impaled her with his manhood. <br/>“Do you want me to make you cum? Tell me, Naruto. Beg me not to stop. Do it!” he growled, summoning every shred of his willpower as he began to take torturously slow, long thrusts. <br/>Naruto bit back gasp after gasp as Itachi continued to pummel her body, her head repeatedly smacking against the floor as she placed a hand over her mouth and tried to prevent the long, agonized moan that longed to escape her lips. Panting breathlessly into her palm, she looked up at him with eyes darkened by lust, her hips desperately rolling up to meet with his as he continued to taunt her.<br/>“Oh, please” Naruto begged, her breasts heaving as a fine layer of sweat coated her brow, “I need you t-to. Oh, God, I hmmmm please, Tachi! I-I need you to make me cum...” Curling her toes when he gave an exceptionally delicious thrust, Naruto closed her eyes and wiggled her hips, her voice soft and breathless as she pleaded, “I need you to- oh, please stop tormenting me! Don't ever stop...you feel too good inside me, so please.”<br/>Trailing off with a breathless gasp, Naruto felt a wave of humiliation as electric pangs continued to course throughout her body, her delicate moans growing louder as her eyes pleaded with Itachi to fuck her into submission.<br/>Itachi watched Naruto's reaction to his long, deliberately slow thrusts, listening to her breathy moans as he revealed in the power he held over her. He continued the agonizingly slow thrusts until he found himself no longer able to, his pace quickly increasing once again. Pounding quicker, harder, and faster, he lifted her hips up slightly as his cock searched for just the right spot to stroke against. Grinding his body into hers, he began driving faster toward his goal, desperately needing release. <br/>It wasn´t going to take much longer, because he knew he was close. The tease had left them both far too excited to hold out, and he desperately needed to relieve the increasing pressure. The feeling of her heat wrapped tightly around his shaft was almost too much for him to handle. Holding her body steady in his hands, he put all of his force behind each of his thrusts, the power behind them causing her body to quaver beneath him. <br/>Slick, tight, and wet, he could only allow himself to drive inside of her depths for a little while longer, as he was close to coming undone. Slipping a finger between her lips, he pushed it into her mouth, inviting her to taste him. He wanted to feel the heat of her tongue wrapped around his fingers, and watch her suck them on demand. <br/>Grunting like an animal, his hips rocked violently forward. “Oh, fuck…” he moaned, his face contorting as he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes. <br/>Moaning in response to his voiced pleasure, Naruto licked each of his offered fingers before sucking them in time to his delicious thrusts. The sensation of his rock-hard arousal jolting her on and off the ground made her gasp, her nails digging into his shoulders as she licked and sucked with an almost frantic desperation. Reaching down toward their point of union, Naruto used her shaking hand to stroke her clit, her eyes dark as she slowly brought her hand back up and traced her moist fingers across Itachi's lips. “Taste us” she whispered, her voice soft and husky as she slipped a finger into his awaiting mouth. The sensation of his gifted tongue stroking her skin made her moan, her toes curling as they both simultaneously sucked one another and rocked their hips to the beat of their desire. <br/>Arching her back, Naruto gave a strangled whine when she felt as if something had snapped deep within, her mouth releasing Itachi’s fingers as she panted and squirmed along with the sudden clenching of her womb. “Oh, God!” she screamed, gasping as her inner muscles gripped his cock while he pounded her into submission. He felt so good and thick between her tight walls that she couldn't help but cry out, her head tossing as she rocked her hips and desperately tried to ride her wave of ecstasy back to earth. <br/>“Shit” she hissed, her teeth gnawing into the pad of her lower lip. “Itachi, you’re so...mmmf!” <br/>Finally coming undone, Naruto wilted down in his arms as she officially reached her peak, a giant burst of heat radiating throughout her body as she drifted down from her climax and groaned softly. That had single-handedly been the most intense fuck of her entire life, but she prayed that there would be no verbal aftermath to their wanton exploration. After all, the very notion that she’d willingly fucked Itachi made her cringe, her eyes closing as she listened to the sounds of their heavy breathing.<br/>The sensation of Naruto’s muscles milking him was more than Itachi could bear, his balls tightening as they throbbed and pulsed, desperate for release. He watched her writhe and moan beneath him, her wetness coating his balls as her cries of pleasure filled his ears. Arching his back, he slammed into her once more, holding himself deep inside her as he filled her with his seed. Giving a feral growl, he emptied himself until he was completely drained, ecstatic spasms wracking his body as he released several long, deep groans. Panting and sweaty, he collapsed on top of her, then quickly pulled away after he’d gathered more energy.</p><p> </p><p>As he came back to reality he rolled off of her, tugging at the waistband of his black jeans as he slid them back up around his waist. After he redressed he sat on his heels, his hand sliding over her bare skin as he admired the handiwork of his knife. <br/>“My, my, what pretty little scars you’ll have to take home to my foolish little brother! Guess I’ll let you run along home to him now. That is, unless you’d rather stick around here and let me give you a few more?” <br/>He gave a little chuckle, lightly trailing the edge of his blade across her neck to rest against her pulse point, then lifted it up as he stroked the blade between two fingers. A little smile tugged at his lips, scars bunching up as it grew into a grin. <br/>Still in a haze from her orgasm, Naruto glanced up at Itachi with her two-tone orbs, her lips forming in a small "O" of astonishment as she felt the blade slide along her neck. She had to admit that she hadn't even thought of Sasuke during their copulation, so when the cold, unwelcome sensation of fear slid within her gut, she gave a shudder of distress. Itachi had practically destroyed all of her clothing, so how could she even hope to return to Sasuke without any questions asked? Not to mention she could feel the painful burning of Itachi's bites, cuts, and fingernail marks all over her naked flesh. <br/>Finally returning the guy's gaze, Naruto allowed her hands to slide over his torso until they rested against his cheeks. This seemed to both surprise and bother him, a small smirk gracing her lips as she returned, “I got what I wanted, so now you can let me go. You were adequate enough to satisfy my needs, so I don't really see a point in waiting around for more adequateness.” <br/>Trying not to giggle at the look on Itachi's face,  bit her lip and wondered if it was wise to lie. In all honesty, she longed to beg her captor to take her on a regular basis, to sneak into her room and allow her to hug his face with her thighs. Blushing at the thought, Naruto quickly glanced off to the side and tried to ignore his penetrating stare. <br/>Itachi gripped her face in his hands, forcing her to look back over at him. “Hey, look at me,” he demanded, giving her a hard, searing glare. “I think we both know that I was quite more than adequate, Naru-chan. Judging from your screams you just couldn’t seem to get enough of me. I’d say you were having the fucking time of your life.” He chuckled, the purple leather of his glove sliding over her skin as if he were caressing a beloved pet. <br/>Itachi knew she wanted more of him because he could see it in her eyes, but the funniest part of it was she thought she could hide it. So she thought it was exciting, being taken by him and forced to do things “against her will”. He would make her do a lot more, play a little rougher with her the next time around. He wanted to see just how far she was willing to take it. Oh yes, he thought, this would most certainly be fun. <br/>Smiling, he tilted his head, eyes full of curiosity as he pressed, “Well what are you waiting for, darling? Little brother must really be a bore, because you don’t seem to want to leave. Come on, Naruto, why don’t you tell me what you really want, Vixen, huh?” He smiled down at her, stroking the side of her cheek with his finger. “I’m not through with you just yet, Naruto. You’re too much fun! No need to worry, my pet, we will play again, only next time around, I´ll have to be a bit rougher. You know, to test your boundaries.” <br/>He stood up, walking toward her heap of crumpled clothing. He tossed them over to her, then leaned back down to whisper in her ear, “You are mine now, Vixen, and don´t pretend you don´t like it, because I know you do. I´ll play with you as I wish, when I wish, got it?”<br/>He stood back up, walking toward the door while announcing, “So you´re free to go,” his arms opening in a wide, sweeping, exaggerated motion as he turned to leave. <br/>Watching his retreating form in breathless excitement, Naruto couldn't help but grin like a fool as she tried her best to slip back into her tattered clothing. It fit her horribly now that most of the buttons and zippers were completely useless, but the fact that Itachi had said that she was his had made her shiver with delight. That meant that he'd found as much pleasure in their experience as she had, and with any luck, next time she would be prepared. Smirking over the thoughts of what she could do to surprise him, Naruto rose to her feet and began preparing her "how I escaped" speech before walking out with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto closed her eyes as the water continued to pelt her relentlessly from overhead, a hand traveling down her body as she imagined that it was his hand searching, seeking, wanting.<br/>Biting her lip to fight off a small moan, the ravenette dipped past her plush opening before crying out his name, her cheeks suddenly growing rouge when she realized how ridiculous it sounded to scream the word ‘Itachi’. And even more ridiculous still, why was she shouting his name when it was Sasuke she loved? Sasuke whom she wanted?</p><p>‘No’ Naruto realized, ‘I may love Sasuke, but he’s not the one I want...’</p><p>Ever since Itachi had held her at knife-point at Uchiha Corp, she’d fantasized about him overpowering her with his strength and forcing her to submit to his desires. She knew it was wrong, but the grip he’d had on her chin was almost exhilarating. It was a grip that said ‘you are mine’, and she wanted him to remind her of the fact by making her do the unthinkable.<br/>Just when Naruto moved to touch herself again, she felt a big, rough hand trail down her shoulder before viciously seizing a breast.<br/>Jumping in surprise, Naruto tried to move away from the figure, but instead she found herself being pulled flush against his arousal.<br/>“Why, hel-lo, Uzumaki-san.” The familiar voice purred, Naruto giving a small squeak when he bit at the soft hollow of her neck. “I’ve been, uh— following you these past few days —just for kicks, of course and the, uh...exertion has made me need a shower. Mind if I join you?”<br/>Trying her best to slow the soft, excited pants of her breathing, Naruto rolled her hips and rubbed her bare bottom against his arousal in response, a thrilling sensation cutting through her body when she heard him moan his approval.<br/>Considerably surprised by her actions, Itachi placed his hands on her hips and began to mimic her grinding. “I always knew you were a slut.” He growled into her ear, his tongue darting out in order to lick the lobe as she gave a small whine. “Is this what you do for my Foolish Little Brother? Does he tell you to get on your knees and take it like the naughty little girl you are?”<br/>Moaning at the thought of Itachi actually forcing her to do this, Naruto shook her head and closed her eyes when she felt his tongue burning along her neck and shoulders.<br/>“What a shame” he purred, the nipping and licking causing Naruto to gasp as he began to grind more forcefully against her backside. “A girl like you need to be ordered around when you’re used to getting your way all the time, it’s very, —humbling.”<br/>With a whimper, Naruto felt herself being whirled around before Itachi crashed his smooth lips against her own, his tongue plundering her mouth as he slammed her against the wall and began to grind into her harder and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning into their heated kiss, Naruto clawed at the damp fabric of his black suit and wrapped her legs about his waist, her tongue caressing his as he began to thrust in time to the quickening beat of his heart. His arousal was straining against the suffocating material of his pants, and Naruto longed to free it so she could feel him relieve the acute ache in her loins.<br/>“Itachi, please” she begged, “-please, I...I...”<br/>“You what?” He growled, his hands twisting her breasts to the point of pain as she moaned into his shoulder.<br/>“I need you to...to...”<br/>Suddenly halting his actions, Itachi interrupted Naruto by retrieving his blade and bringing it up to her cheek, her eyes widening in surprise when he turned it so that the handle was facing her.<br/>“Go on, take it” Itachi purred. “Get...creative.”<br/>With trembling fingers, Naruto took the knife and brought it toward the collar of his white shirt, the blade tearing through the fabric and exposing his pale, scarred chest to her ever wandering eyes. The sensation of his clothing ripping shot a heated jolt straight to Itachi’s groin, his white teeth gritting as he braced his hands against the wall and urged her to continue.<br/>Spurred onward by his obvious pleasure, Naruto peeled away his shirt and jacket while nipping and licking at his toned torso. Itachi gave a deep and throaty moan when she licked especially close to his aching point, his hips shifting so that his swollen member repeatedly bumped against her welcoming body.<br/>Finally getting the hint, Naruto took Itachi’s knife and sliced the closure of his pants completely asunder, a satisfied grunt escaping his lips when his arousal burst through the zipper and into Naruto’s awaiting hands. Stroking him gently at first, she gaze innocently travelled upward to gauge Itachi for a reaction, but his eyes were squeezed tightly closed and his teeth were clenched to the point of pain.<br/>Feeling the tremendous desire to please him, Naruto wrapped her pouty lips about his member and began to lick and suck, Itachi growling lowly before fisting her hair and forcing her to take him in deeper.</p><p><br/>“Fuck yes.” He hissed, his hips beginning to thrust as he listened to her soft, hungry moans. When he felt her hands join in with her incredible tongue and teeth, his eyes rolled back as he gave a pleasured grunt.<br/>Fuck, fuck, fuck. At this rate, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.<br/>As if sensing this, Naruto gave him one last lick before sliding back up his body, her eyes veiled with lust as she brought her lips to his ear and gently bit the lobe. “Take me.” She pleaded, her nails now digging into his shoulders in preparation for what she’d been longing for so long.</p><p>Filled by the need to relieve the excruciating ache in his loins, Itachi gave a growl before rigorously impaling her with his throbbing shaft.<br/>With a cry of delight, Naruto felt her fleshy walls part in order to encompass his entire girth, her nails scouring down his back as he began to punctuate each of her moans with a frenzied thrust.<br/>Breasts bouncing, Naruto moved her hips upward to meet with his rough strokes, his member touching that special spot each time that he pounded into her.<br/>Tangling his fingers through her hair, Itachi gave her a deep and bruising kiss that completely wrought her senses, her legs wrapping about his hips as she moaned into the heated kiss and held on tight.<br/>Driving into Naruto again and again, he growled into her shoulder as they suddenly staggered backwards, she grabbing onto the shower curtain for support before they toppled over and ripped it down with them.<br/>Far too aroused to care about the damaged property, Itachi laid Naruto across the ruined curtain and continued to ride her with an animalistic drive that couldn’t be shaken. Choking back an impassioned scream, Naruto clung to him for dear life as his thrusts grew deeper, harder, and more pronounced, his fingers interlocking with hers as he gave a gutteral cry and emptied his seed into her womb.<br/>Panting and completely spent, Naruto moaned in disappointment when Itachi withdrew from her warm haven and began to re-clothe himself. To her astonishment, she discovered that a great deal of his make-up had worn off during their encounter, her sapphire blue orbs widening as she gazed upon a surprisingly boyish countenance. He was young, probably not much older than her, and the very notion startled her quite tremendously. Fortunately for her, Itachi was completely oblivious to his current disposition.<br/>“Well, that was fun.” He purred, a chuckle escaping his throat when Naruto gave a pitiful whine. “Don’t worry, sweet vixen, we’ll be sure to do this again sometime soon. I’m a man of my word.”<br/>As Itachi left the bathroom cackling, Naruto stiffly sat up and realized that she was going to have to explain a lot of bruises to Sasuke the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>